Talk:Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release/Archive 1
Uzumaki Clan Isn't this also an Uzumaki clan technique? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well-spotted. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kinjutsu Shouldn't this be considered as a Kinjutsu as well, since it harms the user? --Kieronrob (talk) 16:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) naka shrine tablet Re-reading the chapter, the tablet was seemingly part of the ritual for this technique to work, shouldn't we mention that?--Elveonora (talk) 18:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :And what in that chapter makes you think that? Why would an Uzumaki technique require an Uchiha relic to work? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Er, the technique only required the DD mask and the sacrifice. Skitts (talk) 23:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) So what was the whole point of going there and why did Sasuke bring up the importance of the tablet? Why did they have to go to place where "all secrets lie" they could have just revived them anywhere--Elveonora (talk) 23:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought that the whole point was to an inconspicuous location while they summoned the Hokage (there were still people in Konoha after all). Their conversation was a long one, so they needed some privacy if they were actually going to get through it uninterrupted. And why would Sasuke know anything about the technique? Skitts (talk) 23:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) You may as well be right, I must be seeing more to it than there is, tho Orochimaru even faces the tablet, made me think that to be part of the ritual--Elveonora (talk) 23:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Mask The article implies the Mask is needed for the jutsu but isn't it just a work around for him not knowing Shiki Fūjin? Perhaps just a little rewording needed? Arrancar79 (talk) 01:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :The hand seals Orochimaru witnessed Hiruzen using are, as far as we know, only used for taking someone's soul. The image of the mask was in the scroll Orochimaru had, so until we're told otherwise, we have to assume the mask is necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Scroll Can someone check we the anime first showed this jutsu's scroll? When Suigetsu found it in the anime, they actually showed the scroll's contents instead of waiting until Orochimaru using the jutsu. In this episode, it seems that some of what was gibberish the first time they showed the scroll is actually readable as hand seals. The part just above the jutsu's name are hand seals. I can see left to right: snake, boar, ram, hare, dog, rat, bird, horse, and the last one is partially obscured by Sasuke's hair, but it seems to be monkey. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, so I checked when the anime first showed the scroll, the seals are the same, and there is another one after that monkey, which is dragon. Now, something interesting. In chapter 618, we can see those hand seals in the scroll, but only up to the eighth, with the ninth partially off panel, though it looks like a snake instead of a monkey. According to the manga, it's also the same sequence used for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, the exact same seals. Omnibender - Talk - 03:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Omnibender/Archive_22#Re:_Dead_Demon_Consuming_Seal:_Release • Seelentau 愛 議 08:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I've always thought that the technique written on it is Edo Tensei. It doesn't make sense for it to have been Shinigami, since I don't see how would have that allowed Taka to turn the tide of the war to their favor, since using it kills the user, not to mention Suigetsu's remark about Sasuke being capable of eventually mastering it.--Elveonora (talk) 10:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Bump I guess--Elveonora (talk) 12:27, June 14, 2014 (UTC)